A Long Night
by RenaeChan77
Summary: England thinks he's going to have a nice night at home, until America shows up! So much for peaceful... Fluffiness ensues, AlfredXArthur


_**Okay, so, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but I'll make it a two-shot or more if people ask for it…..**_

~A Long Night~

Arthur sighed and set his book down on the coffee table when he heard a knock at the door. _'I'm in no mood for company.' _he thought darkly as he got up and looked through the peephole. A bright smile met his eyes.

"Open up, bro!" an energetic voice called.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" the green-eyed man asked as he opened the door to his home.

"It's Friday night, man. I knew you'd be at home, so I got some snacks and a movie so we could hang out!" Alfred responded in usual 'I'm-a-hero' voice, putting his bags on the table and flopping down on the couch.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but knew it was no use. There was no denying that cutely-confident voice, or those beautiful blue eyes. "What movie did you bring?"

"I don't know. I borrowed it from France. He said it was really good, but it's kinda scary." he answered between bites of a burger that he had magically pulled from the pocket of his jacket.

The man's bushy eyebrows twitched at the mention of his rival as he sat down on the couch next to his old pupil. "I hope this movie doesn't suck." he mumbled. "And don't waste food in my living room." he reprimanded.

"Lighten up, dude." Alfred said as he shoved him playfully.

Arthur scowled, trying to hold back his light blush from the innocent contact. Even the slightest bit of friendly affection from the bespectacled man could send his heart into a frenzy. The green-eyed gentleman hated to admit it, but he was in love with Alfred. He wasn't even sure of when he had realized it. He found himself thinking about the other person constantly, or even glancing at him longingly during their G8 meetings. But he had no way of knowing if the feeling was shared because the stupid wanker was always going on about aliens or McDonalds. Arthur sighed inwardly as the man put on the movie and sat back down, the two being extremely close. _'It's going to be a long night….'_

~Line Break~

Not even thirty minutes into the movie, Alfred was cowering behind the couch.

"You know you're afraid of ghosts. Why would you get this movie?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I didn't think it would be about ghosts!" he squeaked.

"The name of the movie is 'A Ghost In The Attic'! What did you think it would be about, you git?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, the scary part's over, now get over here and calm down!" he exclaimed irritably.

Alfred peeked over the top of the couch warily, deemed the scene appropriate, the hopped over to sit back down.

"You sure are fearful for a superhero." the bushy-eyebrowed man mocked.

"Hey! I'm brave." he retorted, his confidence returning. I'm the best superhero ever!"

A loud scream erupted from the television, scaring the daylights out of Alfred. He squealed and clutched Arthur's arm, burying his face in his shoulder.

The blue-eyed male stiffened at his love's close proximity. He could feel the warmth radiating from him, and could smell his intoxicating cologne. It was all too much for him. He hastily wrenched the younger male from his arm and positioned him so that they were facing each other.

"Alfred! Calm down. It's just a movie. I won't let anything hurt you, alright? Now pull yourself together." he ordered as he turned the movie off.

Alfred readjusted his glasses, which had fallen off in his panic. He glanced over at his friend, and decided that the man looked cute when he was flustered and annoyed. In fact, the bespectacled man thought he looked cute all of the time.

Arthur sighed. "What in the bloody hell are we going to do no-"

He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He was taken by surprise, but didn't protest.

Alfred pushed the man down onto the couch, still kissing him passionately.

Arthur parted his lips, giving the other male entrance to his moist cavern. He moaned loudly as he felt a hot tongue exploring inside.

The younger blonde broke the bond, giving them both air. He glanced at his friend's body, nearly shaking in anticipation under his own.

"Is that what you had in mind?" he asked coolly.

"Oh shut up, you git." Arthur said as he pulled him in for another kiss.

_**My first Hetalia fic! How did you like it? Review please!**_


End file.
